Scorpion: A Rising Sun
by Divine the Withered Soul
Summary: Scorpion's life is a little different then others, how different? Well different enough for a story to be written about him. After a rocky start to his life, Scorpion goes through an adventure of his own, he even becomes an assassin. But that somewhat easy life all changes when he gets a certain assignment to go after a band of Dragonets... Rated T for Blood.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **No one's POV**

2 Dragons were in the sky, migrating away from home, why? Only they know.

2 Sandwings, driven from their home, maybe that's the reason why.

1 Oppressive 'Queen', wants to destroy the new parents egg.

How unfortunate. For them, for the Queen, she's got a good reason to burn this egg.

Burn… huh, that's the Queen's name, well, not Queen yet, she is fighting her 2 sisters for the throne. More interesting than what you're reading perhaps?

Anyway, back to the 2 Dragons, they've steered clear of any Sandwing patrols so far, seems as though they might make it through this alive.

Alive.

Something Dragons during this time always want, to be alive, to breath, to walk upon this War-Torn world. Pyrrhia, the continent of 7, 7 Tribes.

Mudwings, Sandwings, Seawings, Skywings, Icewings, Rainwings, and Nightwings.

Sounds like a nice group of friends right? Heh, no. These tribes hate each other. All have taken sides for the Sandwing Heirs. The Mudwings and Skywings support Burn. Seawings support the smart, cunning, and mysterious Blister. Icewings support the Self-Loving, Beautiful but annoying Blaze.

Wait, dear reader, you already know this, don't you? Heh, well let's skip all the facts and head into what's about to happen to these Dragons.

Again, 2 Dragons, both Sandwings, both flying, 1 carrying a Sandwing egg, running away from home, their names? Mojave and Torch, but that doesn't really matter, let's listen for a moment.

"Mojave," the Sandwing called for her mate, "We've been running for weeks on end, and we aren't even close to the Seawing kingdom.

"Torch…" Mojave stopped, he looked up to the moon, it's light glistening down towards the desert sands.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized to Torch, his dirty yellow wings drooped to the sands below, his obsidian black eyes had tears starting to form.

"..."

"If it makes you feel any better… Burn was going to find out soon anyway."

More silence.

"Cmon Torch, don't give me the silent treatment." Mojave pleaded.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better, Mojave?" Torch asked, her question burning through Mojave's head, how ironic.

"I… don't know." Mojave said, his eyes moved to match Torch's. "Look, I regret not telling you, but I didn't want to risk you-"

"Risk me doing what?" Torch demanded, "Revealing that you are a spy for Blister?"

Silence once again filled the air.

"Mojave.." she started, "I wouldn't have told anyone. I wouldn't want to risk your life."

"..." Mojave didn't know how to reply to that.

"Mojave, I would have never told Burn." She said again, "It's not your fault that Smolder caught on to what you were doing."

"Yes it was." Mojave said with shame, "I knew what I was getting into, I should have known that someday I would be caught. I got careless, and I got you wrapped up in this."

"...I'm glad you did."

"What?"

"Mojave, you were the best thing that happened to me in my life." Torch said with honest eyes that reminded Mojave of a young dragonet. "I'm glad that you got me into this, I'm glad that we ran together, and I'm glad we are having a dragonet, but you are blaming yourself… Please don't. You're making this harder than it should be."

Silence, Mojave hated it, but he didn't know what to say after that.

"Scorpion." Torch suddenly said while staring at the Sandy Yellow egg with little black spots.

"Huh?"

"It's the perfect name isn't it?" Torch asked, "Our tail barbs."

"Yeah," Mojave agreed, "Scorpion, rolls off the tongue well."

Torch then looked down solemnly at the egg, she nuzzled it.

 _*Snap!*_

Mojave instantly went into a defensive position.

"Shoot, we lingered here way too long," Mojave's calm voice quickly turned into a desperate call, "Torch, they are coming, once we get out of the desert, I don't think they'll bother trying to find us."

"Mojave," Torch started, but was quickly silenced by Mojave

"Torch!" He snapped, "We can't wait much longer, follow me!" He opened his wings and quickly drifted with the wind over the dunes of the desert, Torch followed suit, Scorpion's egg in her talons.

"How far should we go?!" Torch yelled over the loud wind.

"As far as we need to!" Mojave yelled back, "They are hot on our tails, we just gotta lose them."

"Ok.." said a worried Torch, in truth, Torch was terrified. Sure, she was in this kind of situation before, but each time, it is not a fun experience. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, just like most other Dragons. Death was not something she wanted right now.

After an hour of flying, Mojave considered it safe to land and take a break.

"Oh my heart." Torch whined slightly.

"And this is why I didn't want you to come with me." Mojave said, shaking his head at Torch.

"What?"

"I didn't want you to be in danger." He stated.

"I knew of the consequences when deciding to come with you." She told him.

A few dreadful moments of silence went by.

"Let's continue." He motioned towards their current route, "We can't waste any of our precious time."

"Let's go then."

They both took off, after a few more moments of silence, Torch tried for a little bit of small talk.

"So…" she tried starting a conversation.

"Torch, Let's just fly, I don't want to talk. Not after what we encountered."

"..."

Mojave sighed.

"Fine, what do you wanna talk about?" He forced himself to ask.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Sorry Torch." He apologized, "I'm just on edge."

"I-I understand." Torch sympathized, "I'll just stay silent."

"No." He said.

"What?" Torch said, Confused.

Mojave suddenly turned and nuzzled her for a full minute, when he stopped, they both started blushing.

"Torch! I'm sor-" Torch nuzzled him back.

"Wha….?" He was completely stunned.

"Mojave, please, let's go through this together." Torch pleaded, "I get it, let's just go."

"Of- Of course!" Mojave said, still a little surprised, he got out of that state and started to spread his wings again.

"Well, let's get going." Mojave said, then he saw Torch's face.

"What? Is there something on my- Oof!" He was interrupted as he and Torch rolled down a dune.

"Dang!" A voice said with frustration, "I missed."

"Who are you?!" Mojave said getting into a defensive stance.

"Me?" The voice asked, overly dramatic, "My name is Nile, and I was ordered to attack anyone close to my master's territory."

"Nile?" Mojave mused, "masters.. are you from the Outclaws?"

"Who told you that?!- I mean… no!" He stammered, desperately trying to hide his cover.

Mojave and Torch were chuckling a little bit.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Stop laughing! Fear me!"

"Okay, that's enough Nile." A feminine voice said.

"Mom!" Nile yelped, "Hehe… fancy seeing you here…"

"Did you attack these poor passersby?" His Mother demanded, Nile looked down with regret.

"Yes Mom…" he slowly admitted.

"Sorry about my 10 year old son," she apologized, "My name is Phoenix"

"Beautiful name." Torch commented.

"Why thank you!" Phoenix said, delighted. "Yours?"

"I am Torch, and this is Mojave." Torch did the introductions for Mojave.

"I must comment that your names are quite great as well, our parents must have been very creative." She remarked.

"So aside from introductions, what brings you guys here? You may not be in the Scorpion Den, but you are in its territory." Phoenix asked.

"We are just passing by." This time Mojave answered for Torch.

"Alright, I'll let you go and do that," she said before noticing the egg.

"Ooh! You have an egg, you are a mother." She noticed.

"Yeah… my mate died in battle against Seawings."

"Oh, dear I'm so sorry for mentioning it-"

"No, no, it's alright," Torch sniffed, "He died doing what he loved."

"Fighting?"

"For his tribe."

"Ahhh, I see." Phoenix said, "Okay, well, I'll tell the Sentries up by the den that you guys are going to pass by."

"Thanks! It was nice talking to you." Torch told her.

"It was." Phoenix agreed, they said their goodbyes, and the 2 were back in the air, trying to get to the rainforest.

Mostly silence was present during this whole flight scene, with occasional talk from time to time, other than that, nothing really of interest happened.

The cycle continue for a couple of days, hiding out when the sun was out, and when the moons came out, they were flying frantically to make it to the rainforest as quick as possible.

Then… it happened.

It seemed as if nothing would happen, things were going good, the rainforest was within sight.

"Stop!" Mojave ordered suddenly, Torch nearly dropped the egg.

"What?" Torch whisper-yelled.

….

"The trees." He whispered over to Torch.

"Wha?" She wondered what he was talking about.

"GET DOWN!"

What happened next was a blur, 5 Sandwings came down from the trunks of the tall trees of the rainforest, their intent was very clear.

Mojave quickly got into offense and started lifting and swiping with his tail, occasionally lashing out with his claws. Unfortunately, since Torch was holding a egg, and she didn't have the flexibility to move like Mojave.

Pain erupted in her right front arm, blood was running through her scales.

 _Just a claw._ Torch thought, _Don't panic_

She had 3 of the 5 on her, clearly to her disadvantage.

They started surrounding her, she put the egg under her belly, and watched her attackers with a keen eye.

Then Mojave came and tackled one of the Sandwings.

They panicked and took their eyes off of Torch for a second too long.

She came behind the 2 doofuses and knocked their heads together, she felt one get right on top of her back.

The other 2 came back, one of them tackled her with the other still on top of her.

 _Here we go again,_ She thought while wincing in pain.

They plummeted right down a dune, and she landed right on top of one of the Sandwings.

She closed her eyes, knowing the pain that will come next as one of them raised their barbed tail.

"NO!" One said to the guy about to kill her. "Remember what we were told?!"

"What?!" The executioner yelled at him.

"We are supposed to bring them back alive!" He scolded him, "Why do you think Smolder gave us chains?"

"Oh."

The other 2 Sandwings fell down to where the 3 were, sitting on the top was Mojave.

"If you touch her, your face burning would be the last thing you'll worry about."

"Your threats go through me like a river." One said, "They will fall down until it hits the salty ocean!"

"Not bad, but let's see your fighting back that statement up" Mojave shot towards the group of Sandwings.

They reacted quickly. 1 held down Torch, while the other 2 got out of the way to make Mojave fall head first into the ground. He quickly shook the sand off his face and used his tail to throw some of the sand below into the eyes of his attackers.

The first one saw the sand and dodged it, but the second one didn't get warned about it and got a claw full of sand right into his eyes.

"1 out of our battle for now." Mojave motioned toward the screaming Sandwing desperately clawing at the sand in his eyes.

"That may be true, but you don't know my fighting skills." The Sandwing shot back.

"Let's see then." Mojave challenged.

The 2 Sandwings circled each other for a while with the occasional lunge and quick retreat.

Mojave heard the Sandwing behind him charging, he waited till the last moment, and he sidestepped out of the way, pushing him further and ensuring that they would knock into each other.

But they didn't.

The Sandwing that was supposed to fly into the other tripped over his own claws just before he rammed his buddy, who was preparing to jump out of the way anyways.

"Ahh… the old 'make 'em fight each other' move" he teased, "How original."

"To my defense, he would have hit you if he wasn't an idiot." Mojave protested.

"Probably true." He muttered.

"I heard that!" The idiot Sandwing yelled at him.

Mojave snickered a bit watching the 2 argue.

"Hey!" Another Sandwing came into the fray, "Our mission was not to argue amongst each other!" He reminded the other 2.

Mojave stopped laughing and noticed that the 2, and another one, was back on track.

"That was priceless." Mojave noted, "You 2 argue like an old couple."

The 2 Sandwings cheeks looked a little rosy.

"Okay! Enough!" The other one screamed, "Just fight!"

 _Three against one,_ Mojave thought, _Two of which are idiots, and a new one that might actually pose a threat._

"You're outnumbered!" The non-idiot taunted, "Just give up."

"In your dreams." Mojave answered to the command.

Their way of approaching Mojave was simple. One stayed in front of Mojave, while the others circled him from the sides.

The idiots charged too early. Mojave shot up into the air while they collided, but then Mojave realized that that was part of their plan.

The Smart one shot towards Mojave after his realization and hit right on target.

Mojave fell into a dune, hard. It was the dune that the egg was on. The egg started rolling down the dune, into the rainforest.

"NO!" Mojave screamed as he clawed towards where the egg fell.

"Dang it!" The Smart one yelled as he looked down where the egg rolled.

Mojave also realized that he forgot about Torch, he took this opportunity to knock out the Sandwing which was now cursing under his breath.

 _Bam!_

Mojave grabbed a nearby branch and whacked the Sandwing on the side of his head.

Mojave then raced to where Torch was. His heart also racing as he got closer and closer…

 **Cliffhanger! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Probably not, you guys probably forgot I existed, which is fine, I'm easily forgettable. So…. quick update on my stories, most of them if not all of them I want to scrap. Anyways, in terms of this story's update schedule, I want to try and get chapters out more often. Since I've never finished a story of mine, which I'd say is pretty sad.**

 **But I've been thinking and thinking about making a story, and I have to thank 'TheGamersDragon' for the whole OC Talk He did in his A/N in his story 'Lightning Striking', (Can't remember which one, since he made a couple mentioning the whole thing). It really made me confident to start making a story on my OC. So… yeah, thanks.**

 **Also, I've finished writing the Plot for this story, so I've actually planned it out in advance, which is something I haven't done for any of my other stories. All I gotta do is reread some parts of the books to double check on some facts and I'm done. I then just gotta write the story itself.**

 **Before I leave, tell me what you guys think about the Prologue. Post your reviews and be honest about them, give some criticism if you want to so I can improve the story and my writing. I will also 'Reply' and interact to any review I get, since I love reading them.**

 **Now that's all, cya guys in the 1st Chapter.**

 **~Divine**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Scorpion's POV**

If you're reading this, there are a few reasons why.

1: I helped these dragonets decide a Sandwing Queen and Sunny got her hands on this and is now sharing this to everyone she finds.

2: You robbed my place and took this.

3: We failed and probably died trying to achieve this goal and you are probably someone sent by some random Queen to loot my place and found this.

4: Or it can simply be me reading this or publishing this scroll of my life.

Honestly, sometimes I wish my life was a little more ordinary. I didn't need to be apart of this prophecy of dragonets, then again, I wasn't. Me myself said yes to these Dragonets. Me myself decided to go on this crazy journey.

Part of me regrets it, the other part doesn't. But you don't care about that. You read this because you are interested in the life of some random dragon that helped dragonets.

Let's just start with the basics, my name is Scorpion, I am a Sandwing, if you haven't guessed that already.

I am a little special, I have a black tail barb. Yes it's more than just that, I don't know the science behind it, but apparently some venom and scale cells in my tail mutated and I got a black tail barb, and Dragonbite Viper Venom.

It's cool and all, but I think it makes the dragons around me more on edge than usual. I don't blame them, but I hate it when I look next to me and that dragon that was sitting next to me scooted away to the other side of the room I'm in.

It does make me particularly deadly. I was an assassin for a good amount of my life.

But let's get to the beginning:

I never knew my parents, I hatched alone in a isolated part of the Rainforest. Some dragons would probably curl up in a tree and just die in that situation, I didn't.

I taught myself how to survive in the Rainforest. I found a small pond or oasis in the outskirts of the Desert. And I ate mostly small bug, some rodents and berries for food.

That basically continued for about 4 years or so, I lost count. Until a spy working for Blister found me.

That's when my life changed forever, the spy took me to Blister. Even though I didn't know it at the time, I'm glad it was Blister and not Blaze or Burn, here's why.

Blaze is obvious, she's an idiot, she would have no idea what she was doing if she became queen.

Burn.. she's kinda tough. See, she can be a good queen, but she likes odd things. She would probably want to cut off my barb and stuff it into her collection.

Blister, I like her, she's cunning, mysterious, smart, basically anything a good queen needs. Plus she really liked me. She hired me as an assassin, and that's how my life went for the next 10-15 years.

It was rough, but I turned out okay. I got targets every Month or so, and I would kill them quite easily. Unfortunately I can't use my barb. See, when you stab someone with this kind of venom, they would scream very loud, I learned that the first time the hard way. So I would either cover their mouth, kill them some other way, or muzzle them before I stab them. As messed up as it sounds with that last option, when your an assassin, you have to use everything you can to your advantage.

I was an assassin up until a few months ago I think, when I got a strange request to kill a few dragonets that apparently killed Queen Scarlet, but I'll get to that later.

First let's get to my first ever mission, It was from Blister herself, apparently a band of Dragons were threatening trade between Blister and her allies: The Seawings.

She wanted me to take down their boss.

At first I was skeptical about the mission, as it seemed insanely difficult as a first mission.

Blister encouraged me to do it, and I didn't want to disobey my Leader/Queen, so I did it.

 _Flashback_

I looked back at where I came from, then I looked back to the building that held my Target.

I hesitated before giving myself a mental slap to the face as I continued going towards the building.

"I need to get past security at the entrance," I muttered, "But I need to get my bag in first." I said as I looked down towards my small bag of tools.

I opened it again to make sure they were all in there.

"Lockpick, Poison, Kunai, Sharp Discs, Fake ID, and some other random stuff Blister gave me." I listed.

I once again looked towards the building of Sandstone.

"Beautiful building." I commented.

The building was in the middle of a small valley, which was an hour or so away from the Seawing Kingdom. There were lights coming from the windows.

There was also a river coming from the left side of the building, maybe through it.

"That river looks like a way in," I said, mentally thinking up my plan.

"I just gotta find this guy."

After 10 minutes, I finally figured out what to do, I noticed an open window with no one in the room. I climbed into the room to find it a small bedroom I think. I went across to push my ear to the door.

I heard no movement whatsoever.

I slowly turned the knob while opening the door. I found myself into a hallway, with a balcony on the left, and some more rooms to the right.

I heard nothing to the left, so I crept my way to some rooms to the right, listening to any sounds that could possibly give any clues to where this boss is.

I then heard some noises downstairs. It was 2 voices, it sounded like some guards.

I went to the back of my head to remember this dragon's description.

"Mudwing," I muttered, "light brown underbelly, caramel brown armored scales, a few scars running down his wings."

The image of the Mudwing appeared in my head as I continued down this hallway.

That's when I ran into a door that said loud and clear, **Boss's Office.**

 _Must of thought Security just at the front entrance would be enough._ I mused in my head.

I pushed my ear silently against the door.

Nothing.

I opened the door to find a desk in the middle of the room with some windows behind it, there was a small shaded corner.

I was a little bigger than most Sandwings my age, so I struggled to fit my entire body into the spot, it took a minute, but I got myself to fit in it.

After waiting for a moment, a Dragon came in that met the description completely.

 _Alone?_ I thought, _This will be too easy_

(Present Scorpion)

 _At the time, I was young, and I didn't really understand things… so what you think would happen.. it happened. Not my brightest moment._

(Back to Flashback)

From my shadow, I could see the back of the desk. I simply waited until he decided to get on this side.

He took what seemed like ages. He walked around the other side of the room, looked extremely bored.

A few moments went by. And he finally decided to come to the back of the desk.

My barb suddenly felt very heavy. I just realized I had to kill him. I shook the feeling off and got out of my corner.

I slowly walked towards my target, raising my barb in the process.

Now I was right behind this guy, I was practically breathing down his neck. I heard him breathing.

What happened next was pure instinct.

I shot my tail right into his underbelly. He first jumped, and looked very mad at me. He opened his mouth to yell at me, but then nothing came out.

He looked at where I stung him. A black mark was left there. Then it started spreading throughout his scales, he fell to the ground, and what followed was beyond what I could contain to this room.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the room.

My ears hurt a lot. I went to the door to block it until the guy died. It was sickening to watch.

The Mudwing was dying very slowly and very painfully. I felt bad for him, but killing him was for the best.

Soon his entire body was covered in black. His body soon stopped moving and before I knew it, he was dead.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. And got off the door. I grabbed the body and my bag and went out one of the windows.

Right as I exited the room, I heard dragons enter the room. Confused Voices filled the office as I ran towards the river.

I dumped the body into the river. And I left hastily towards the rising sun. Looking back at the building, wondering what was going on in there. I looked down to my now bloody tail barb.

"Not the last time you're going to have blood on ya." I said, tapping the side of it.

I opened my wings to fly back to Blister's hideout. Hoping to give her some proud news.

 **Well… I don't know what to think about this chapter. That's what you guys are there for. Again, I love reading reviews. Just tell me what you think about it.**

 **Sorry for the short length. I hope it's better next time.**

 **Review Responses**

 **PyrrhianVoyager: At the Start you list off 2 Dragons and so on. I think you should've written it like "Two Dragons" Instead of the actual number 2. Maybe that's just I would prefer.**

 **We all have our preferences, it just so happens I wrote 2 instead of Two, now that I think about it, it does sound weird.**

 **~Divine**


	3. Chapter 2: Blister's Base

**Scorpion's POV**

The rest of the trip back to Blister's Hideout was quite easy. In spite of a few close encounters with some Sandwing Patrols near the end of the Desert, because patrols are a thing. Everything else seemed to be okay

Once I got to the rocky entrance of the Hideout, which is basically just a main cave that branches out into more caves, I did a secret knock to get in. Unfortunately, some jokester was on Gate Duty, and started messing with me. He was opening the door when I'm farthest, and closing it quickly when I got close. I heard him laughing his scales off up top, which was mildly annoying. I was about to go to the other entrance, when I heard a slap. The door opened right afterwards.

After a moment or two of confusion, I slowly stepped into the Cave, hearing the scraping Gate close behind me. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I travelled down towards the main 'plaza', which is basically a small shopping center with some travelling merchants looking to make some profit from the starving dragons down here. I noticed a secret door opening and two dragons poured out, one with a distinct red mark on the side of his cheek, and the other casting a menacing glare at the Dragon who looked like he was blushing.

 _Oooh…_ I thought with realization, _That's the Gate Watcher, that other dragon must've slapped him._

Surprised that there was no blood going down the side of his face, and ignoring his annoyed face, I went towards Blister's quarters, as that's where she usually was.

The trip through the dark grey tunnels can be described with one word: Depressing. There's no scenery to look at besides the stone walls. I know it's not supposed to look pretty, and it's supposed to be a military base and all. But could we at least get some paintings or decor in here? It gets boring looking at the same dead wall over and over and over again.

Walking through the tunnels isn't pleasant either. Most of the dragons down here are no good crooks that work for Blister. Most of them probably are as bad as Blister herself. Other Dragons are small families that got caught up in this conflict because one dingus decided to pick a side and ruin their family's entire lives in the process. I see how the darkness of these caverns effect the dragons down here. They usually display a depressed face, and a cranky attitude. I understand why, but I wish they weren't always so grumpy.

After walking through a literal maze, I finally got to Blisters Quarters. The entrance was a stone door with a window in it. There was two long windows on the wall on either side of the door that peered into a lobby-type area. It's basically the place where dragons can request to complain to Blister about something. Most of them get denied.

I entered the lobby area. It had a bunch of seats with some plants in the corners of the room to give at least some decoration. As I said earlier, looking at a stone wall isn't very fun after two seconds.

When walking through another door to get into a hallway which leads into Blisters 'War Room', I noticed a Sandwing Guard shuffling around the hallway, like he was looking for something. The Guard was about normal size, I'd guess he's around 15 years old. He looked really dusty. I squinted at his scales before noticing it's just a part of his scale pattern.

"Hey Guard." I greeted nonchalantly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my keys" He answered with a gruff voice, "Dropped them while doing my routine patrol."

"Ah."

The Guard continued shuffling around for about 10 seconds, before doing a double take. I sighed, knowing what's coming next.

"What are you doing in here?" His voice seemingly turned hostile, "Last I checked, little dragonets aren't allowed in a place like this."

God I hate it when Dragons bring my age into things. Yes I was only 3, but I'm not stupid like most Dragonets my age.

"Hey," I snapped at him, trying my best to sound tough, "I'll have you know I just got done killing someone Blister assigned to me."

He snorted, "Take your imagination outside, this is a serious place little guy."

"It's true though!" I insisted. He snorted once again before facing me, obviously not believing me in the slightest.

"Evidence?" the Dragon snapped at me.

I stayed silent. The Sandwing rolled his eyes and took a couple steps toward me, before saying:

"Hah, get out of here, squirt, take your weird fantasies elsewhere." He growled at me before literally pushing me out the door.

"Weird Fant-" I started to repeat, but I got kicked out of the room before I could even finish my sentence.

"How rude!" I hissed at him, "Can't I report what I did without some grumpy guy telling me 'No'?"

"Come when you're actually a guard!" He snapped, "Go back to your mother."

That was the last straw, I decided to fake him out by walking away with an annoyed look. When I heard him turn around, I silently ran back towards him and leaped onto his back. I then started to choke him.

He eventually threw me off by flipping me over his head. As I got up, rubbing my own back since I landed on it; I noticed a face of complete shock on the Sandwing. I laughed on the inside seeing his pathetic face. He most likely feels embarrassed knowing that he nearly got shown up by a 3-Year-Old.

"That.. was interesting." He said, shooken up, "Who are you?"

I sighed. "My name is Scorpion, Blister took me in after a soldier found me a week or two ago."

"Why did you attack me?" He demanded.

"You attacked me first, technically." I said, defending myself.

"With words." He muttered.

"Words can do as much damage to someone as a spear." I remarked.

"True, maybe you did tell the truth." He admitted.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm always lying." I mentioned to the much older guard, "I'm a newly recruited assassin. Just got done with my first mission." The guard's eyes widened.

"An Assassin?!" He perked up at that, "Are your parents okay with this?"

"I don't know my parents." I mumbled.

He opened his mouth before closing it again. The Sandwing couldn't find anything to say after that. I somewhat felt bad about him, but not really considering he insulted me multiple times. Though I could tell he was legitimately regretting what he said.

"I-I'm sorry." he genuinely apologized.

"It's fine." I said, "I've gotten used to it."

We spent the next 10 minutes awkwardly looking at each other and looking away from each other. Then the guard finally got up from his spot, and just walked away uneasily. I'd like to think he was hoping Blister wouldn't take his head for that.

After that whole interaction, I sighed. I finally decided to head into Blister's Quarters. I was so annoyed at what happened that I didn't even realize that the Guard's keys that he was looking for was on a shelf on top of some combat training scrolls.

Inside Blister's Quarters was interesting, there seemed to be a desk with a big bulletin board behind it, showing many sketches of different dragons, on the desk was a map of Pyrrhia. On that map there were circles and arrows everywhere, pointing and surrounding many areas. The circles was color coded for different tribes, and which Sandwing Sister they're supporting. Think of it as Blister's war room.

The War Room branched off to another Room, Blister's sleeping area, which is locked 99.9% of the time. I sleep in a corner of the War Room because I have nowhere else to go. And considering that Blister thinks of me as 'her new weapon', I know that she just wants to keep me away from the locals living in the base. So much for that.

It was obvious that Blister was elsewhere, because normally she'd be planning things in the war room while I'd just be sleeping in my corner. Which is what I was about to do when I decided against it and decided to look at what's going on in the main square.

It was busy, everyone trying to get to anywhere, even if it meant pushing over young dragonets. Which happened to me as a Green Seawing pushed me over going over to a traveling merchant.

The Traveling Merchant was a Skywing, to be more descriptive, she had Amber scales with an light orange underbelly. She had a scar over her right eye, and was wearing a necklace with clam pearls on it. She seemed to be selling maps and scrolls that seemed to be useful for survival in a isolated location. Maybe for any of the Seawing islands or in one of Pyrrhia's many mountain ranges.

Knowing nothing else was around in the Traders Square, as I dubbed it, I defaulted to my original plan of heading to the War Room and sleeping in my corner until Blister arrives. Besides, I'm not a fan of huge crowds of Dragons.

Walking through the tunnels, I noticed a few Sandwings chatting next to the entrance of Blister's quarters. Ignoring them, I pushed the door open once again to the room. I firmly planted myself in my corner of the War Room, ready to go to sleep and wait for Blister.

 _Fast forwarding to when Blister arrived, I was still snoozing for a while after she stood in the doorway, probably looking at me. There's nothing much else to look at, but I'd like to imagine her going to her map in the center of the room and staring at it until I woke up._

I woke up with my eyes closed, and not even needing to open them I could tell Blister was here. I just laid there pretending I was asleep for a little while longer as I didn't want to deal with Blister for just a bit longer. I'm assuming she get fed up waiting for me, because I felt her Talons rubbing my side. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Blister's black eyes meet my own.

"Morning Scorps." Blister greeted, "How was your sleep?"

I yawned, before looking at Blister. She had that cheap smile on her face. I know she kinda cares about me, but at the same time I know she wants me for my assassin capabilities.

"Blister, what do you want from me? You're usually never this nice to me."

Blister frowned, "I just want to know how your mission went. I could only assume it was successful, yes?"

"I guess you could say that." I mumbled, this made Blister get impatient.

"Oh for crying out loud, did you kill him or did you not?!" Blister demanded.

"Yes I killed your Mudwing." I solemnly said, this made Blister cock her head in confusion.

"Why so sad?" She asked in her sweet tone, "Shouldn't you be proud that you managed to save trade between us and the Seawings?"

I finally stood up, looking at Blister.

"I just did it in a messy fashion." I admitted.

"How so?"

I lifted my black tail barb, it's like looking into an endless void of death and despair.

"Oh… sweetie you didn't know how that would play out if you used… that." Blister grabbed my tail and inspected my barb, some of the Dragonbite Viper Venom seeping out.

"I can still hear his screams." I shivered.

"Listen, you will learn from your mistakes. As for the screaming part, it something you'll have to get used to if you want to keep your job." Blister said.

"And my head." I added, that made Blister completely silent.

A few moments of silence went by, and it led to Blister just leaving. Before she left, she told me to get some rest and to prepare for my next mission. I rolled my eyes. I looked back at my tail barb, it felt heavy again. I mentally slapped myself before regaining my composure.

"Blister's right." I started talking to myself, "If I ever want to get used to this, I need to get smarter in my methods."

I laid my head down, falling asleep once again. I generally don't have dreams, so I just usually 'dream' about a dark void. It's whatever I suppose.

*Flashback ends*

Back to present day me, at this point in time, I didn't know what effects during my time as an assassin would have on my mental state. Hearing multiple screams of terror, the sound of scales being cut open, the little prick sound my tail barb made whenever I stab someone with it. It's to the point where my dreams now are filled with all the dragons I've killed for Blister. Each and every one of their pained faces fill my brain. The thing that I feel guilty about is that I thoroughly loved it. I loved to hear their pain after a while.

I obviously know that it's messed up now, but it doesn't stop the guilt that I get from these times. I could go on all day on how I regret it, but it's not like I had a choice in the matter. It was either this or I died to Blister herself. She may have been sweet to me a lot, but I knew that deep down if I disobeyed her, I would just be signing my death warrant.

Back to my story. I continued doing Blister's dirty work by killing literally any dragon that she doesn't like. From big things like that Mudwing she told me to kill, to small things like a poor Seawing that got on the wrong side of Blister's rage. This went on for years, and when I mean years, I mean literal years. I spent a grand total of 13 years under Blister's wing.

To put it into perspective, the Sandwing war of Succession started about 4 years before I was born. I was found by Blister when I was 3. The war had been going on for 7 years by that point. The war was going on for 13 years afterwards. It only just recently ended by the time I'm writing this. Hopefully whoever's Queen in the future takes notes of this conflict and doesn't repeat the same mistakes.

Anyway, year after year, I slowly lost my sanity. Like I said before my mental state was not the best during this time. I got used to blood flowing through scales, all the fun gory stuff that I don't want to talk about. Eventually I got the task that at the time, would change my perspective on life forever.

 **Welp, this story isn't dead either. Well, I'm not really dead. I just finished this chapter because I knew it wouldn't take me much time. I just rewrote it a little bit and added on to it. I still have plans for this story. I know a good amount of you liked it when I released it last year. I'm still kind of surprised that people still follow me despite my year hiatus on this site. I got quite a bit of attention from my other story and that's probably what motivates me to continue these stories during the summer.**

 **Anyway, time for me to respond to reviews.**

 **Leederlee: Thanks, I appreciate it! :)**

 **KnightLawn: Glad you enjoyed it so far! :)**

 **Look out for more chapters during my summer break. Nearing the end of school and I have a lot to do. So don't expect anything until mid June. If I don't update after that than I probably died again and I apologize in advance for that if it does happen. Thanks for sticking along with me on my hiatus, I appreciate it so much. You guys give me so much motivation to the point where I kinda hate myself for not updating this sooner.**

 **Before I end the chapter I do want to say that May 6th was my 3 year anniversery since joining the website. Do I regret it? Not really, I really get to share my non-existant creativity with you guys. It's really nice to see the number of views going up, knowing that that's an actual person reading my work.**

 **Cya guys next time.**

 **~Divine**


End file.
